Dcolemanh's Trivia On Tenders and Turntables and Other Stories Version.
Here is a trivia on Thomas Saves The Day and Other Stories by Dcolemanh's version. Episodes Tenders and Turntables (George Carlin) *The scene opens where Gordon, hauling two green and yellow coaches, passes Henry running light engine. *James shunts three red coaches, and as Henry picks up another green and yellow coach, Clarabel, and Annie, Gordon goes onto the turntable. *As Gordon leaves, hauling his green and yellow coach, Connor's coach, Caitlin's coach, and another green and yellow coach, Thomas chuffs away, hauling Annie and Clarabel. *When Gordon runs tender first, James passes by, hauling three red coaches, while Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel, leave. James Learns A Lesson (Ringo Starr-US) *The scene opens where James runs under a bridge and stops alongside as Michael shunts the same freight train from Thomas Saves The Day (Season 1) since he pulled it and derailed from the tracks with a flashback being shown. *As James carefully shunts Gordon's green and yellow coach, into Connor's coach, Caitlin's coach, Henrietta, and Gordon's other green and yellow coach into Knapford station, Edward buffers up in front and couples up, and as James lets off a wheesh of steam to spill a shower of water on Sir Topham Hatt's nice new top hat, the two engines leave and arrive at a station with only two coaches beyond, so they go back to let the passengers out. *Presently, as Edward and James continue their journey, they meet Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel, who is blowing on a corn-cob pipe of bubbles, checks his watch, and quickly departs when he hears his conductor's whistle, before Edward and James depart pass the field and arrive at Wellsworth station. James is quite worried about what Sir Topham Hatt will say about his hat until he and Edward head off for home. *After being told by Sir Topham Hatt that he will be painted blue if he can't behave, James collects three red coaches, and shunts them together, along with Annie and Clarabel. James sets off, and attempts to go faster, but stops, and makes a hole in one of his passenger cars, leaving Jeremiah Jobling to fix the hole in the breakpipe, before James and his coaches set off again. Toby The Tram Engine (George Carlin) *Toby, Henrietta, and four freight cars puff along, as a flashback of Toby, Henrietta, and nine freight cars are shown. *For two weeks, Toby, Henrietta, and three freight cars puff along until Sir Topham Hatt and his family leave. *Toby and Henrietta run along the line of their last day and go to their shed. Edward Helps Out (George Carlin) *Edward, coming out of his shed, pulls a dark red coach, a light red coach, and Clarabel, and puffs through the countryside. *Edward shunts three freight cars, and while pulling two red coaches, he shunts Hector, and another freight car. *Gordon goes by, hauling a hopper, two boxcars, two freight cars, and a caboose before Edward pushes him to the top of the mountain. Down The Mine (George Carlin) *Thomas, coupled to a mail car, and Annie and Clarabel, wait at the junction and flee from Gordon hauling three freight cars. *Thomas bumps three freight cars fiercely, and follows them into a siding, but lands in a mine, and gets pulled out by Gordon, who takes him home. Thomas Saves The Day (Season 1) (George Carlin) *As Henry departs with five freight cars and a caboose, Thomas shunts three others into three more and a caboose and sees a breakdown train. *One day, as Thomas, shunting three freight cars into three others, two more, and a caboose, stops for a rest, he hears a whistle blowing and sees James running out of control and hauling a coal car, log wagon, ice cream van, two stone cars, S.C.Ruffey, a grey boxcar, a cattle car, two coal cars, a blue boxcar, and a caboose. *Now annoyed, Thomas collects the breakdown train and Rocky and pushes them to the rescue. As Thomas arrives, he leaves the breakdown train alongside, and pulls away the unhurt freight cars. The caboose and the last few cars are on the rails, except for the front ones, being piled in a heap, with Thomas hard at work, puffing backwards and forwards, pulling the caboose and all the freight cars away, before Thomas pulls away James. *Thomas, having helped James, gets a branchline of his own, and has two coaches called Annie and Clarabel. And as he arrives at the station, Henry and Edward, double heading with four coaches like a dark red coach, a dark green coach, and two light red coaches, pull in. Gordon thunders by, hauling his green and yellow coach, Caitlin's coach, Connor's coach, and his other green and yellow coach, and whistles to Thomas, who whistles back. Category:Dcolemanh